


Raison d'être

by fenHarel



Series: HSWC 2014 Bonus Round 2 [4]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: (deaths), Alcoholism, F/M, Mentions of canon character death, Roxy sweetie he's never going to feel the same way, alcohol and drinking, is there ever just one death in this comic, that answer is no, very onesided Roxy/Dirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 12:43:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1858497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fenHarel/pseuds/fenHarel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>raison d'être, french, "reason for existence"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raison d'être

**Author's Note:**

> This was...really weird to write. I have a lot of mixed emotions about this one compared to the rest of this round.

Playing this game seemed to be a blessing and a curse rolled into one.

It's amazing to see all of your friends and adventure with them, it really is. But as you're lazing around your home with Dirk while Jake and Jane have an adventure, you're torn between wanting to be as sober as possible to always remember this since you're hanging out with Dirk...However, you also want to get as sloshed as humanly possible without dying because holy shit you're actually hanging out with Dirk. That's only something that you had dreamed of for years while staying in your floating island of a home, barraging this boy with a never ending river of flirtation.

You've dug out an ancient console, something that was released not too long before the world ceased to be what it was. There's never anything wrong with some Mario Kart, and Dirk sets it up while you pad away to the kitchen to get snacks and orange soda for him and what you need to make screwdrivers for you. Not particularly classy, but you're not going to turn down a quick buzz. It only takes you a few minutes, but you can already hear him whining for you to "hurry up so y'all can play the game already, Rolal, won't you move faster?" in that kind of awful attempt at what was once a Southern American accent.

You've yet to tell him that you think it's absolutely awful after you spent an evening looking around the internet to try and understand his sudden obsession with it. 

(It took you a while, but the next time you were close to sober you realized that it was because of his Bro's accent. You drank yourself to the point of obliteration of consciousness after you realized how sad that was. And maybe to ignore how much more pathetic you tend to be about your Mom.)

 

You indulge him by calling out and hurrying up a bit, but not really enough to make a huge difference. Once you're in the room, his eyes zero in on the snacks and the soda and he does that flashstep thing he learned from watching videos of his brother do it and he appears behind you before you can blink. He scoops you up and drops you on the couch and settles himself on the floor in front of it. He has to know what he does to you by doing stuff like that. You've let how you've felt about him be known for years now, so it doesn't make sense why he does things like that.

After you make your first drink, you both start playing. It's a game that doesn't require an awful lot of thought, so you let your mind wander about your current situation with Dirk. Not that it really matters. You'd take anything this boy would give you, and you followed him to the end of the world that you both knew and beyond. It keeps things simple, to know that much about yourself, and you won't bother to dig any deeper because then you'd have to be sober and you really don't want to know. He's all that you had while growing up; having two other human friends and a game to conquer doesn't change that.

But that doesn’t mean that you have to be sober while you deal with it’s consequences.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, writing any form of Dirk/Roxy that isn't pale is somewhat odd.


End file.
